


Chiaroscuro

by JunipersHollow (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Change of Beliefs, Characters are older, Cults and Terrorism, Detective! Dave Strider, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Mediums, Non Suburb AU, Possesion, Psychic! Rose Lalonde, Romance, Secrets, Spooky, Suicide, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JunipersHollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is Dallas, Texas's youngest Hawkshaw on duty, and business has been tough, as of late. Inexplicable suicide cases are manifesting out of thin air, puzzling Dallas's police and forcing them to bring in a third party to help analyze the cases. Dave is paired up with Rose Lalonde, a psychic who his bosses call upon when "forensic science" proves to be ineffective. The detective thinks that supernatural is something you find only in fictitious stories for teenage girls, but Lalonde is a woman who is serious in every sense of the word. </p>
<p>New enemies are on the loose, and the first night the attacks come.</p>
<p>*damn if you want to make something out of this, I got the rest of the ideas so throw it at me and be my guest cause I'm discontinuing this as well*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiaroscuro

Overture

Ignorance tastes sweet. A warm butter that glides down the tongue and into the stomach. It has no scent, it has no hues but a soft, unspoken beige. 

It's dream-like, time stopping with only the pleasant flavor of blindness, like a whipped silky cream. When will consciousness come, and sour this former flavor of innocent delight?

Believe, this will becoming sickeningly sweet soon enough.


End file.
